


Improve the truth............

by Hogwarts_Avengers



Series: Google translate [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Avengers/pseuds/Hogwarts_Avengers
Summary: Have you read all of “shattering reality” and now have nothing to read because I never post on it? Or maybe you randomly stumbled upon this and have no idea what this is. Ether one, please enjoy this google translated version of “shattering reality”.





	1. One full year of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate will destroy the world with all it’s messed up translations

It is dark in the evening. Live food to eat breakfast and read on the radio. Younger men live well and was in the forest. For the night, and would have done: and he spoke of the station from the station: Marcus Caecilius Charles. Charles Sicily, Denmark, one of the dogs cooking tombs.  
What is available for the arrival of a radio station in Sicily. Tomato soup live eye sitting at a table, eating food, books, scientific books and many ancient pen. He said Marcus Labs pocket. Cecil wrote a letter.

Good afternoon. I worked. be  
15 minutes home. You love

He went to celebrate Marco.

.. .. ..

"Good night Good Night." Turn off Cecil's electronic and ready to leave. He sent a message to quickly select to start with Carl with his furniture. Then he saw the note and put it on his desk. Keep in mind that the word is the only word in the text. The Cecilia brand is called Walk. Good and new night tricks 9. Twins and stars are in dark and dark places. Light fences of light shadows. The snow falls from the sky. I was surprised to see Cecil's beautiful leg with the snow. Magic is going to be the night, to see Cecil in front of the house to see the colors of justice, which promises the return of heaven. Cecil, he went to her house, and saw her husband, Marcus, in the background. The one who travels by the way, in his laboratory, looks more and more perfect, perfect, regular and even a couple of laughs of hair on his face, in his eyes.  
"Happy anniversary of Jounsumer", Mark said "I love you".  
"I love master." Cecil replied.


	2. CHAPTER TWO - The Way!

happened

Sekil walks before sunrise. The first thing that after hearing the war was not clear.  
Cecil, though very concerned about her. An elderly woman in the southwestern part of South Africa lives at home.  
"I stood at the front door of the gate of the gate of the gate of the Gadi Gate. Then I saw a great image of the beast, even though I attacked him, and all of them said to me, 'This is what I said.  
"Dana, what happens?" Young people are asked  
"I tell you there is no need to talk about safety, and you and Charles know it."

.. .. .. .. .. .. ..

"So what happened?" Mark gave him the Greenwich Cup cup.  
"Anyone taken from town hall," he said.  
"After days of hiding and I did not know what to do, but on the third day I took care of my authors, after all I sent, that all of them by Cyrus the Great, attack and kill them to libraries.  
First, when they heard, I knew that they all knew that a beautiful woman would leave and leave the rest of the earth to the south and the workplace. My voice is cracked in the house, which has put all the leaves in all the instructions, and everything is kept safe. "U  
"Did I come to see that no one has to look at these things?" They asked Celelos  
'But I forget to write to you. You are my friends and neighbors, and I am not going to be sent to you. These two friends and snow look at the window window. "Now we have to leave. Margie Fabius went out and shut the door and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Ya ya ok I will post more shattering reality soon. Give me time. 😂


End file.
